


Before the Fray

by alemara



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Caspian/Marian, battle-ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



They don't speak, sharpen their blades in silence, but his hand covers hers in a promise that he'll be beside her, always.

 

 


End file.
